el hechizo
by yuki kirklan jones
Summary: No estaba en mis planes que alguien me viera, menos él
1. Chapter 1

Miro por mi ventana, la luna llena y una botella de ron son los únicos testigos de la tristeza que alberga mi corazón y que me destroza a cada palpitar del mismo cada latido de mi corazón es y siempre será por ti y para ti pero creo que eso a ti no te importa, sonrió con esa sonrisa llena de cinismo que le dirijo a todos menos a ti, mi único, gran y verdadero amor.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no sé en qué momento ocurrió solo sé que toda esperanza y felicidad que tenia se fueron lejos muy lejos, donde estas tu y nunca volverán al igual que todo lo que alguna vez ame, ¿es que después de tanto tiempo la soledad ha echado raíces en mi y ya no me es posible ser feliz?, si eso debe ser ya que desde que tengo memoria todo lo que he hecho solo ha aumentado la brecha de odio que hay entre los demás y yo, tomo la botella y bebo lo que queda de un sorbo y la arrojo lejos, segundos después oigo el sonido de esta rompiéndose produciendo un eco estridente que poco a poco va desapareciendo "al igual que tu voz" pienso, es increíble como solo ese pensamiento me puede hacer sonreír bobamente pero el recuerdo de esa tarde vuelve a mi haciendo que derrame lagrimas con la ira, la frustración, y el odio que no puedo demostrar de otra forma.

/flash back/

Estaba fuera de la sala de conferencias, habíamos discutido de cosas sin sentido, acosado a todo ser vivo que se moviera (tómese por Francia) y amenazar a medio mundo (literalmente) para hacerse uno con Rusia hasta que por fin Alemania dio por terminada la reunión y todos comenzaron a retirarse, estaba decidido hoy te diría lo que sentía por ti pero cuando voltee a verte estabas hablando muy animadamente con el… mostrándole esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me había gustado, algo dentro de mí se rompió en ese momento

-últimamente América y Japón han estado saliendo mucho juntos -y como si no fuera suficiente a mi lado viendo también la escena estaba el maldito cara de rana

-n-no me importa q-que salgan, me da i-igual-no pude evitar que mi voz temblara y Salí de ahí pero no me fui me oculte en uno de los pasillos que me permitía esconderme y observar, luego de unos minutos saliste con él y se dirigieron a la salida, los seguí, toda la tarde los vi entrar de tienda en tienda y cada vez se desgarraba mas y mas mi corazón, primero fue una florería, luego una chocolatería, una tienda de ropa y finalmente compraron unos helados y pasearon por un parque cercano, luego de eso corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación con una botella de ron, mi única amiga.

/fin flash back/

Así llegue a este deplorable estado, pero al menos uno de los dos es feliz ¿verdad?, miro la hora ya es media noche, me levanto y me dirijo al sótano y busco entre todos los libros uno en especial, uno que resolverá mis problemas, sonrió tristemente y coloco el libro en la mesa para tomar una hoja de papel y escribo mis últimas palabras antes de poner fin a todo mi sufrimiento, esbozo mi última sonrisa y recito el hechizo luego un sueño profundo me invade siento entumecer mis pierna, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo en medio de todo…soledad esa palabra que me acompaño y acompañara siempre, antes de caer en la inconsciencia siento como la puerta se abre, el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo y a América acercándose dudoso solo puedo pronunciar con lo que me queda de fuerzas un último "te amo" luego nada más que oscuridad.

No estaba en mis planes que alguien me viera, menos él, pero si pudiera me gustaría decirle que estoy bien y que ya no siento dolor ni tristeza y solo debo esperar

* * *

><p>por cierto el cap que viene va a haver humor que es un pov alfred y que cuenta que sucede despues del hechizo y cual es<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegue a la reunión ya todos estaban allí pero como EL HEROE que soy no podía llegar tarde los demás madrugaban y como siempre la sala se llenaba de quejas, gritos, peleas y demás colmando muy rápido la paciencia de Alemania que se puso a gritar que nos calláramos de una vez pero al final no resolvimos nada, como de costumbre, y además hoy debía salir con Japón, hace unas semanas que salíamos ya sé que la razón será catalogada como boba o innecesaria pero me estaba ayudando a preparar todo para hoy pero aun faltaban detalles que completaríamos hoy en la tarde, ya no puedo esperar

-pueden retirarse- dijo Alemania todos se retiraban menos yo que hablaba muy animadamente con Japón mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas, Inglaterra y Francia… wait! por que el idiota del vino esta con iggy, pero al momento después Inglaterra salió corriendo de la sala pensé en seguirle pero tenía que preparar todo para hoy ya luego le preguntaría que le dijo ese bastardo porque también se había ido después de mirar hacia nuestra dirección, no sé quien le habrá aterrado mas si yo o Japón, ya que si había algo que lo hacía enfadar era que molestaran a sus amigos, dejando el tema ese de lado nos encaminamos a la salida, si queríamos terminar a tiempo nos teníamos que ir ya.

Primero visitamos una florería ya que Japón dijo que a él le gustaban mucho las flores, y más los ramos grandes de rosas rojas y blancas, estuvimos viendo bastantes hasta que nos decidimos por uno, lo iba a comprar pero Japón dijo que si lo hacía ahora se marchitarían asique les dimos la dirección del hotel donde debían enviarlas y la hora exacta de entrega, terminado eso nos dirigimos a una chocolatería porque así sería más romántico según kiku así que le preguntamos al vendedor cual nos recomendaba y el nos sugirió unos bombones de fino chocolate suizo rellenos de crema de castañas, nos pareció la mejor opción ya que la otra era uno francés y lo compramos envuelto en papel de regalo, seguro luego no tendría tiempo de hacerlo y le dimos las mismas instrucciones que al de la florería, luego una tienda de ropa a comprar el ultimo regalo del día, definitivamente le encantaría la sorpresa, de todas las prendas decidimos que lo más apropiado seria una corbata pero la pregunta era que diseño habían miles diferentes, desde la más aburrida en un tono gris hasta estampados de círculos de distintos colores metálicos con un fondo fucsia pero nos decidimos por una que tenia la bandera de reino unido versión punk estampada, la pusieron en una caja elegante y sobria, me la deje en un bolsillo del pantalón y salimos, ya que habíamos terminado y aun quedaba tiempo fuimos por unos helados y nos quedamos paseando en un parque cercano hasta que fue tiempo de volver al hotel, y kiku se ofreció para ayudarme a decidirme que usar para esta ocasión tan especial.

Finalmente estuve listo vestido con una playera negra manga corta, unos jeans oscuros sostenidos por un cinturón, unas zapatillas blancas con los bordes negros y un chaleco azul oscuro, solo debía esperar a que las cosas fueran entregadas y podría marcharme, cinco minutos después de estar listo tocaron el timbre y una señorita me informo que tenía unos paquetes en recepción, feliz baje y retire el ramo y los chocolates, me asegure de llevar la caja color dorado de tapa negra era adornada un moño color rojo que llevaba la corbata y al fin partí rumbo a mi destino. La casa de Inglaterra.

Quince minutos después llegue a su casa, realmente debería mudarse más cerca de la ciudad, y toque la puerta, no hubo respuesta y volví a insistir, pero nada…

Ok eso era extraño, iggy nunca tardaba tanto en abrirme la puerta, y usualmente abría y luego me reclamaba por venir sin avisar pero aun así me dejaba pasar, algo debía haber pasado, busque en una de las luces que adornaban la casa del viejo y encontré la llave de repuesto, una ventaja de ser yo quien lo traiga cuando esta ebrio, y abrí la puerta no había nadie. Comencé a caminar por la casa buscando donde estaba iggy pero simplemente había desaparecido en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno, cuando había perdido ya las esperanzas de encontrarlo oí su vos desde una de las puertas y un golpe seco, me preocupe y corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe y lo que vi me dejo en shock, no pude reaccionar y solté todo lo que traía y me acerque dudoso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, esto no estaba pasando cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude oír como susurraba un débil "te amo" y cerraba sus ojos, no soporte mas y caí de rodillas tome su cuerpo y lo abrase empezando a llorar "también te amo" dije aunque sabía que no me escucharía "happy birthday idiota", no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando aferrándome a él como cuando era niño pero ya sentía entumidas las piernas así que le bese la frente, me levante y cogí mi celular, llame a todas las naciones y les conté lo ocurrido, muchos no se lo creían pero luego acababan aceptándolo, estaba muy deprimido, lo único que quería era estar con mi Arthur, aunque ya no pudiera oírme ni sentirme lo acurruque en mi pecho nuevamente, le acaricie los cabellos rebeldes que tanto adoraba, le susurraba que lo amaba una y otra vez mientras derramaba mis lagrimas de dolor y soledad.

Al día siguiente llegaron todos los países vestidos de negro, sus amigos, conocidos, ex colonias, etc.… todos se acercaron a la cama en donde se hallaba su cuerpo tendido ya que con lo ocurrido no había podido mandar a traer un ataúd para él, cada uno despidiéndose y dejando a su lado una flor, las cuales adornaban su lecho y lo hacían parecer un ángel no, sonreí, para mi él ya era un ángel que había vuelto a su hogar en los cielos.

Fue el turno de noruega de despedirse pero solo se quedo ahí mirándolo como examinando su cuerpo

- eres un completo idiota, déjate de juegos tontos- dijo con una voz grave, todos estábamos sorprendidos de las palabras de noruega

-noru, no seas así no ves que ya se murió- dijo Dinamarca

-el no está muerto- dijo sin ningún sentimiento, ok yo ya no estoy entendiendo nada de nada

-explícame cómo es eso de que iggy no está muerto- le dije, aunque sonó como una súplica pero no era eso porque un Hero no suplica

-uso un hechizo simple, ¿conocen el cuento de la bella durmiente?-la mayoría en la habitación asintió dando lugar a un silencio sepulcral hasta que me decidí a hablar

-no te entiendo- o no podía hacerlo me era un gran alivio pero era como una ilusión, pero no pude evitar tener un dejo de esperanza-c-como podemos despertarlo?-

-un beso…- dijo y Francia apareció desnudo a centímetros de MI iggy pero lo sostuve y lo mire enfadado-ahora que lo recuerdo ayer después de la reunión, ¿what the hell did you said to him?- dije casi matándolo con la mirada

-p-pues veras oni-chan solo le dijo la verdad, pasabas mucho tiempo con mon ami Japón- estaba con todas la intenciones de matar al wine bastard, plan que fue frustrado por Alemania, Holanda y Rusia que me sostenían firmemente mientras Francis abandonaba el edificio hecho una bala mientras yo gritaba todas las maldiciones que sabía, ahora si podía asegurar que mi crianza fue "made in England"

-bien vas a escucharme o no?- pregunto noruega que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, recibiendo la atención de todos-quieres despertar a Inglaterra pues simple bésalo, si el amor es mutuo y verdadero despertara- me quede petrificado, mi mente trabajando a mil por hora hasta lograr procesar la información, debía besarlo y si era realmente amor el estará bien, poco a poco me acerque a la cama donde retozaba mi angel, y al estar al borde vi su rostro tan sereno…y pálido mucho más de lo que debía ser y era todo mi culpa, si no le hubiese hecho creer todo este tiempo que no me importaba talvez… no, no hay tiempo para pensar en esto ahora, acerque mi rostro al suyo y con toda la ternura y amor que era capaz de expresar le bese, un beso corto, casto y lleno de amor y ansiedad… ¿porque no abres tus ojos Arthur?¿te lastime tanto que no quieres volver a verme? o es que ¿acaso no te amo lo suficiente? Sentí como mi corazón acelerado por el beso se detenía y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no me importaba que los demás me vieran solo me importaba que el ya no estaría más conmigo, tome su mano entre las mías y deje toda mi tristeza ir, las lágrimas caían libres pues no tenía ganas ni fuerza para detenerlas hasta que sentí como la delicada mano que sostenía apretaba, casi imperceptiblemente, las mías; alce mi mirada en el momento preciso para ver como sus hermosos ojos se abrían y se fijaban en los míos mientras lentamente se incorporaba, pude oír los sonidos de asombro que se les escapaban a los demás países pero no me importaba solo podía oír como de sus labios resbalaba mi nombre…No, no "América" sino…

-¿Alfred?- todo fue en cámara lenta desde aquel momento, le rodee la cintura con mi brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo sostuve su cabeza contra mi pecho y dejaba descansar mi rostro entre su cabello y repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba demasiado, que jamás volviera a asustarme de esa forma mientras que nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de alegría caían, por mi cara, pude sentirlo aferrarse a mi espalda y sus lágrimas mojar mi pecho pero no me importo, él estaba ahí, con migo y jamás lo volveré a dejar ir.

Se preguntaran ¿porque les cuento esto? Verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé pero se me acabo el tiempo mi iggy me llama para que comamos su "deliciosa comida" solo sé que una vez experimente el perderlo y haré lo que sea para que no se repita, ya pasaron seis meses aproximadamente de eso y ahora somos una pareja feliz tuvimos cierto problema al principio con la reina de Arthur pero al final nos acepto y fue la más feliz con la noticia de nuestro matrimonio hasta lloro al igual que la primera dama y por alguna razón Hungría estuvo toda la boda con una cámara diciendo algo así como "yaoi" al igual que kiku, luego les pediré las fotos.

Ahora tenemos otra meta: tener nuestros propios hijos, no será nada fácil pero lo haremos además iggy tiene prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de magia si no está con migo.

Fin

·················································· ·················································· ································


End file.
